Kegiatan Sang Penyihir Di Pagi Hari
by Dean Ichigo Kurusakin
Summary: Kisah Ggio sang penyihir di pagi hari yang dingin. Kira-kira apa yang ia lakukan setiap pagi, ya? Read and Review? Gomen kalau gaje. Huhuhu


**Kegiatan Sang Penyihir Di Pagi Hari**

**Disclaimer** : Dari zaman Firaun belum sunat sampai Firaun sudah naik helikopter juga semua pada tahu kalau Bleach bukan milik saya, melainkan punya Pak Dhe **Tite Kubo**.

Holla, minna-san! Jumpa lagi dengan Genka Ikarus! Oya, ini fic ketujuh, lhooo! Selamat membaca ya, Kakak-Kakak! Don't Forget to Review!

* * *

Suatu pagi di bulan Desember, ketika salju turun malam sebelumnya namun tidak lebat, sang penyihir bangun dengan keadaan mengantuk. Sang penyihir—yang bernama Ggio Vega—segera mengenakan jubah paginya yang berwarna biru langit di balik piyama putih. Dia pergi ke dapur dan membuka lemari atas.

"Buntut Minotaur!" seru Ggio marah.

Istrinya—Rukia—terbangun. Walaupun nampak jauh lebih muda sebenarnya istrinya jauh lebih tua. Dia seorang Vampir.

"Ada apa? Kok ribut?" tanya Rukia dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Tehnya habis! Kupikir kau membelinya kemarin malam!" seru Ggio seraya menepuk-nepuk guci kecil tempatnya biasa menaruh teh.

Rukia kembali ke tempat tidurnya. "Aku lupa, Sayang. Tolong bangunkan aku lima menit lagi. Aku agak sensitif dengan matahari pagi."

Mata emas Ggio melotot marah. Ia membentak istrinya. "Kau ini!"

Sang penyihir berambut gelap berkepang itu masih saja berkedut marah. Dia kemudian menyapa jendela dan mengeluarkan kepalanya di sana. Jendela itu menghadap kebun bersalju di luar, bingkainya terbuat dari batu-batu besar mengelilingi tepi jendela.

"Aaroniero! Di mana kau Aaroniero!" Ggio berteriak memanggil seseorang—atau sesuatu—yang bernama Aaroniero itu.

Tak berapa lama Aaroniero datang dengan mengepak-kepakkan sayapnya yang bagai kelelawar. Ya, Aaroniero itu adalah seekor naga berwarna _maroon_ dengan sedikit warna putih pada kepalanya. Nafasnya sedikit mengeluarkan api untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ini membuat beberapa salju di atap sedikit leleh.

Aaroniero mendarat dan melihat ke jendela, dia melihat wajah penyihir yang tertekuk-tekuk kesal. Aaroniero mendengus, seakan dia akan menghadapi percakapan yang menyebalkan.

"Aaroniero bisa kau membeli teh di kota?" tanya sang penyihir.

"Maaf Ggio, terlalu dingin untuk terbang ke kota. Agak berbahaya tunggulah siang..." kata Aaroniero.

Ggio mendengus kesal. "Kau hanya malas Aaroniero."

"Sungguh, Ggio. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak menyihirnya?" tanya Aaroniero heran.

Ggio menghela nafas pendek, wajahnya merengut lagi. "Teh hasil sihir rasanya seperti sampah, bahkan teh celup saja rasanya lebih baik. Sudah kalian tidak bisa diharapkan, aku pergi sendiri saja."

Ggio segera mengambil mantelnya yang panjang dan juga memakai Topi runcingnya. Sang penyihir bermata emas itu segera berjalan ke kota dengan melewati timbunan salju tipis, karena hujan salju kemarin malam. Dia memakai sepatu sihir khusus yang membuatnya melangkah dengan mudah, tetapi sepatu itu membuat tanda jejak aneh ketika Ggio lewat.

* * *

Dia berjalan terburu-buru menuruni tebing terbuka dan melewati hutan kecil hingga sampai di sungai kecil tak berapa lama kemudian. Di tengah sungai kecil itu ada jembatan batu mini yang ditunggui seorang pemuda.

Pemuda itu pertama membusungkan dada, tapi begitu dia mengenali sang penyihir... dia langsung bungkuk-bungkuk. Ggio memicingkan mata untuk mengenali pemuda itu, dia lupa memakai kacamatanya pagi ini. Maklumlah, walaupun terlihat masih muda... Ggio sebenarnya sudah berusia lebih dari 600 tahun.

"Kau kan Renji dari keluarga Abarai, kenapa kau di sini? Kau jadi Preman Jembatan?" kata Ggio heran. Alisnya naik-turun saking tak mengerti dengan kelakuan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Itu.. Anu..." Renji tergagap-gagap menjawan pertanyaan Ggio. Dia meringkuk dalam pelukan dirinya.

Ggio berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki tato di sekujur tubuhnya itu. "Berani-beraninya menagih uang keamanan di jembatan ke rumahku. Sudah, aku mau membeli teh ke kota! Kalau aku sudah kembali, aku harap aku tak melihatmu lagi! Kalau sampai aku melihatmu lagi di sini, aku akan protes ke ibumu!" ancam Ggio seraya menudingkan jari telunjuknya yang kurus.

Renji segera surut ketakutan. Ggio melanjutkan perjalanan, dari kejauhan kota sudah terlihat. Dia berharap toko Hitsugaya sudah buka pagi-pagi seperti ini.

* * *

Dia mengetuk pintu toko Hitsugaya yang dicat perak, namun tidak ada jawaban. Sang penyihir berambut gelap berkepang itu mengetuk lebih keras. Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari dalam toko itu. Ggio mulai berpikir untuk membangunkan Hitsugaya lewat pintu samping, tapi tepat pada saat itu pintu toko dibuka.

"Ada apa? Eh? Kau datang pagi-pagi benar, Ggio!"

"Tehku habis. Kau punya?" tanya Ggio tanpa basa-basi.

Hitsugaya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, alisnya mengernyit heran. "Hanya itu? Masuklah!" Hitsugaya nampak sedikit kesal. Tapi, dia tetap mempersilahkan Ggio masuk dengan ramah.

Hitsugaya langsung duduk di meja kasir, menyendok teh ke dalam kantung kertas. Sementara itu Ggio melihat-lihat sekeliling. Dia agak tertarik dengan bola-bola gula merah dan kadal giling, jaga-jaga kalau sampai Aaroniero terserang masuk angin.

"Lama sekali kau tak datang, bagaimana kabar Rukia istrimu? Sehat?" tanya Hitsugaya ramah. Nampaknya kekesalannya sudah hilang.

Ggio menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya dan menjawab pelan. "Pucat seperti biasa, akhir-akhir ini dia mengeluhkan sakit encoknya. Tak ada hal lain selain itu."

Hitsugaya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "1200 tahun tetap saja lama walau bagi seorang Vampir. Dia harus jaga kesehatan. Dia tak bisa lagi sering jalan-jalan di siang bolong seperti dahulu. Kau juga Ggio, tak baik kau jalan-jalan di udara sedingin ini," Hitsugaya membungkus tehnya ke dalam kantung untuk belanja.

Ggio tergelak. "Ah, biasa saja. Aku bukannya harus menaiki gunung bayangan, kan? Aku masih fit, sama seperti saat masih zamannya perang."

Ggio mengambil teh dan membayarnya. Hitsugaya menolaknya, tapi Ggio memaksanya. Kalau ada hal yang Ggio tak pernah kekurangan, itu adalah uang. Ggio hendak keluar, tapi pintu toko agak sukar dibuka. Dia kemudian menjentikkan jari. Pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Ggio menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut putih dan bermata hijau zamrud itu dan berujar. "Hitsu, tolong jangan malas. Panggillah tukang pintu, aku tak mau menjentikkan jari tiap harus datang ke tokomu."

Hitsugaya mengibaskan tangannya ke udara dengan tak sabar. "Nanti Ggio. Nanti. Sekarang aku sibuk."

* * *

Ggio akhirnya pulang dengan sekantung teh harum di tangannya. Dia berjalan cepat untuk kembali ke rumahnya, tidak sabar menghirup teh panasnya. Tapi ketika dia tiba di sungai kecil, dia kaget melihat jembatan itu telah rubuh.

Renji nampak gemetar ketakutan di sudut sebuah pohon. Dia meringkuk dan melihat ke arah Ggio.

"Demi Janggut Merlin! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ggio tanpa mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Meteor! Meteor menghantam jembatan dan menghancurkannya!" ujar Renji sambil menggigil.

Alis Ggio mengernyit lagi. "Apa, Meteor? Bukan, itu pasti adalah _Melticulus Orbentus_. Kadang terjadi tiba-tiba," tutur Ggio seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Melt_—apa?" Renji mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Batuk Gringgosaurus. Yang bisa membekukan dan menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang terkena di sekitarnya. Jangan khawatir! Sekarang sudah aman. Ini hanya kejadian langka!" ujar Ggio santai.

Mereka kemudian mendekat ke jembatan yang rubuh, bagian tengahnya telah hilang di kedalaman sungai.

"Err, Ini bukan salahku. Tolong jangan ubah aku menjadi musang," kata Renji takut-takut. Sejujurnya meski tubuh Ggio lebih kecil daripada dirinya, tapi tetap saja akan sangat berbahaya bila penyihir bermata emas itu mengamuk bila sedang marah.

Ggio menaikturunkan alisnya. "Kenapa aku ingin mengubahmu menjadi musang? Aku akan buat jembatan sementara dari salju. Kau nanti pergilah ke kantor walikota dan minta surat permohonan jembatan baru," Ggio kemudian bersiap mengucap mantra.

Renji mendengus pelan. "Tapi, birokrasinya akan makan waktu!"

Ggio menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibir mungilnya. "Bilang saja, itu jembatan ke rumah Ggio. Dia akan mengerti."

Ggio kemudian mengucapkan mantra. Mantra itu terdengar seperti desahan-desahan tidak jelas. Ggio sebenarnya hanya mengucapkan mantra sederhana. "_Ringulus_, _Cobwebbus_, _Snoweius_, _Sanctus_, _Froserius_!" dan jaring-jaring es dari kedua sisi sungai membentuk jembatan.

Jembatan itu hanya jembatan sederhana, malah jauh lebih sederhana dari jembatan sebelumnya. Tidak ada tambahan aksesoris macam-macam, tapi tetap saja terlihat indah karena terbuat dari es. Ggio mulai melangkah pulang ke rumahnya meninggalkan Renji yang terkagum-kagum pada hasil pekerjaannya.

* * *

Ketika dia tiba di rumahnya di bukit, Aaroniero sedang terbang di angkasa menggerak-gerakkan sayapnya. Aaroniero lebih sering melakukan itu setelah Rukia berkata bahwa naga itu terlalu gemuk. Ggio menduga, mungkin itu senam ala naga. Di dalam rumah, Rukia sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk merebus teh. Ggio kemudian menyerahkan bungkusan teh itu kepada istrinya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka menikmati teh yang dibeli Ggio. Bahkan Aaroniero juga mendapat satu cangkir teh, dia harus hati-hati memegang cangkir antik dengan kuku jarinya. Saat Ggio bercerita mengenai Batuk Gringgosaurus menghancurkan jembatan, mereka tidak percaya.

"_Melticulus Orbentus_, aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Sungguh mengejutkan," Rukia, istri Ggio yang seorang vampir itu berkomentar.

Ggio dan Aaroniero mengangguk setuju, membayangkan Gringgosaurus terbatuk jauh di sisi gunung Karakura. Sebuah kejadian langka yang jarang terjadi.

# **OWARI** #

A/N : Ok, pendek banget ya? Maaf deh… Saya membuatnya secara terburu-buru, jadi saya tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain kalau ini emang aneh dan gaje banget. Kritik dan saran saya terima.

Oke deh, daripada saya cuap-cuap ga jelas, keberatankah kalian meninggalkan sepucuk review? Kritik dan saran diterima! Key? **IF DON'T MIND, PLEASE REVIEW**!


End file.
